Lady Glacies
}}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#97ffff; background:#0000FF;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | } |- ! Known Aliases: | } |- ! Species: | } |- ! Age: | } |- ! Height: | } |- ! Weight: | } |- ! Eye Color: | } |- ! Hair Color: | } |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#97ffff; background:#0000FF;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | } |- ! Identity: | } |- ! Nationality: | } |- ! Occupation: | } |- ! Place of Birth: | } |- ! Base of Operations: | } |- ! Marital Status: | } |- ! Known Relatives: | } |- |} Rule One: Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of your opponent's fate. Rule Two: Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance and ignorance. Rule Three: Let your plans be dark and as impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt. "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu 400px How did I get here? I am a Hero and a member of the Peacekeepers. I never imagined that this would be my role in life and to be honest I never wanted it. It's been a very long road since my birth. I was born in 802 AD. at the beginning of the Heian period, considered the peak of the Japanese imperial court and noted for its art, especially in poetry and literature. My Parents were the Shinto goddess of snow and ice Yuki-Onna and a human woodcutter named Minokichi. I am what you would consider a 1207 year old "Demi-Goddess". My Family calls me Miyuki Arashi. Literal Translation "Beautiful Snow". The World calls me Lady Glacies. Some legends say the Yuki-onna, being associated with winter and snowstorms, is considered the spirit of the snow itself, or perhaps the ghost of a woman who died in a snowstorm. She is at the same time beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long hair. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy landscape. She sometimes wears a white kimono, but other legends describe her as nude, with only her face and hair standing out against the snow. Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints In a village of Musashi Province, there lived two woodcutters: Mosaku and Minokichi. At the time of which I am speaking, Mosaku was an old man; and Minokichi, his apprentice, was a lad of eighteen years. Every day they went together to a forest situated about five miles from their village. On the way to that forest there is a wide river to cross; and there is a ferryboat. Several times a bridge was built where the ferry is; but the bridge was each time carried away by a flood. No common bridge can resist the current there when the river rises. Mosaku and Minokichi were on their way home, one very cold evening, when a great snowstorm overtook them. They reached the ferry; and they found that the boatman had gone away, leaving his boat on the other side of the river. It was no day for swimming; and the woodcutters took shelter in the ferryman's hut,— thinking themselves lucky to find any shelter at all. There was no brazier in the hut, nor any place in which to make a fire: it was only a two-mat hut, with a single door, but no window. Mosaku and Minokichi fastened the door, and lay down to rest, with their straw rain-coats over them. At first they did not feel very cold; and they thought that the storm would soon be over. The old man almost immediately fell asleep; but the boy, Minokichi, lay awake a long time, listening to the awful wind, and the continual slashing of the snow against the door. The river was roaring; and the hut swayed and creaked like a junk at sea. It was a terrible storm; and the air was every moment becoming colder; and Minokichi shivered under his raincoat. But at last, in spite of the cold, he too fell asleep. He was awakened by a showering of snow in his face. The door of the hut had been forced open; and, by the snow-light (yuki-akari), he saw a woman in the room,— a woman all in white. She was bending above Mosaku, and blowing her breath upon him;— and her breath was like a bright white smoke. Almost in the same moment she turned to Minokichi, and stooped over him. He tried to cry out, but found that he could not utter any sound. The white woman bent down over him, lower and lower, until her face almost touched him; and he saw that she was very beautiful,— though her eyes made him afraid. For a little time she continued to look at him;— then she smiled, and she whispered:— "I intended to treat you like the other man. But I cannot help feeling some pity for you,— because you are so young.... You are a pretty boy, Minokichi; and I will not hurt you now. But, if you ever tell anybody— even your own mother about what you have seen this night, I shall know it; and then I will kill you.... Remember what I say!" With these words, she turned from him, and passed through the doorway. Then he found himself able to move; and he sprang up, and looked out. But the woman was nowhere to be seen; and the snow was driving furiously into the hut. Minokichi closed the door, and secured it by fixing several billets of wood against it. He wondered if the wind had blown it open;— he thought that he might have been only dreaming, and might have mistaken the gleam of the snow-light in the doorway for the figure of a white woman: but he could not be sure. He called to Mosaku, and was frightened because the old man did not answer. He put out his hand in the dark, and touched Mosaku's face, and found that it was ice! Mosaku was stark and dead.... By dawn the storm was over; and when the ferryman returned to his station, a little after sunrise, he found Minokichi lying senseless beside the frozen body of Mosaku. Minokichi was promptly cared for, and soon came to himself; but he remained a long time ill from the effects of the cold of that terrible night. He had been greatly frightened also by the old man's death; but he said nothing about the vision of the woman in white. As soon as he got well again, he returned to his calling, going alone every morning to the forest, and coming back at nightfall with his bundles of wood, which his mother helped him to sell. One evening, in the winter of the following year, as he was on his way home, he overtook a girl who happened to be traveling by the same road. She was a tall, slim girl, very good-looking; and she answered Minokichi's greeting in a voice as pleasant to the ear as the voice of a song-bird. Then he walked beside her; and they began to talk. The girl said that her name was O-Yuki; that she had lately lost both of her parents; and that she was going to Yedo, where she happened to have some poor relations, who might help her to find a situation as servant. Minokichi soon felt charmed by this strange girl; and the more that he looked at her, the handsomer she appeared to be. He asked her whether she was yet betrothed; and she answered, laughingly, that she was free. Then, in her turn, she asked Minokichi whether he was married, or pledged to marry; and he told her that, although he had only a widowed mother to support, the question of an "honorable daughter-in-law" had not yet been considered, as he was very young.... After these confidences, they walked on for a long while without speaking; but, as the proverb declares, Ki ga aréba, mé mo kuchi hodo ni mono wo iu: "When the wish is there, the eyes can say as much as the mouth." By the time they reached the village, they had become very much pleased with each other; and then Minokichi asked O-Yuki to rest awhile at his house. After some shy hesitation, she went there with him; and his mother made her welcome, and prepared a warm meal for her. O-Yuki behaved so nicely that Minokichi's mother took a sudden fancy to her, and persuaded her to delay her journey to Yedo. And the natural end of the matter was that Yuki never went to Yedo at all. She remained in the house, as an "honorable daughter-in-law." O-Yuki proved a very good daughter-in-law. When Minokichi's mother came to die,— some five years later,— her last words were words of affection and praise for the wife of her son. And O-Yuki bore Minokichi ten children, boys and girls,— handsome children all of them, and very fair of skin, but none more fair than the oldest daughter Miyuki. The country-folk thought O-Yuki a wonderful person, by nature different from themselves. Most of the peasant-women age early; but O-Yuki, even after having become the mother of ten children, looked as young and fresh as on the day when she had first come to the village. One night, after the children had gone to sleep, O-Yuki was sewing by the light of a paper lamp; and Minokichi, watching her, said:— "To see you sewing there, with the light on your face, makes me think of a strange thing that happened when I was a lad of eighteen. I then saw somebody as beautiful and white as you are now— indeed, she was very like you." . . . Without lifting her eyes from her work, O-Yuki responded:— "Tell me about her.... Where did you see her?" Then Minokichi told her about the terrible night in the ferryman's hut,— and about the White Woman that had stooped above him, smiling and whispering,— and about the silent death of old Mosaku. And he said:— "Asleep or awake, that was the only time that I saw a being as beautiful as you. Of course, she was not a human being; and I was afraid of her,— very much afraid,— but she was so white I . . . Indeed, I have never been sure whether it was a dream that I saw, or the Woman of the Snow." . . . O-Yuki flung down her sewing, and arose, and bowed above Minokichi where he sat, and shrieked into his face: "It was I— I— I! Yuki it was! And I told you then that I would kill you if you ever said one word about it! . . . But for those children asleep there, I would kill you this moment! And now you had better take very, very good care of them; for if ever they have reason to complain of you, I will treat you as you deserve!" . . . Even as she screamed, her voice became thin, like a crying of wind;— then she melted into a bright white mist that spired to the roof-beams, and shuddered away through the smoke-hole.... Never again was she seen. This is the beginning of Miyuki, Literal translation. "Beautiful Snow", ageless daughter of a Snow Goddess. 400px Miyuki can freeze anything with a touch as well as create Ice in any form she can imagine within certain size constraints. She can also cause it to snow in any setting or temperature. Her power to cast Ice and Snow at a ranged target is contingent on if she has her sword and has powered it up. Miyuki's Defense is better when she's powered up due to the fact that her skin becomes Living Ice. Her weaknesses are to Flame, Heat and Atomics. All of these can do severe damage to her and she is very careful when dealing with such Enemies. She won't avoid them but tends to take a more Defensive posture. This character is Still a "Work in Progress". Changes may occur at any time. 400px Miyuki spent almost one hundred and fifty years with a group of Buddhist monks. The Sohei, the Warrior monk. While there she was trained extensively in sever different styles of Martial Arts. She has practiced and improved her style over the last one thousand years. Her skills are not Perfect but she has taken them to a level few could reach. While living as the caretaker for the children of Akio of Sendai, The greatest Sword-maker and Swordsman of his time, Miyuki was trained in the Art of the Katana. Her training also later included the "Sword Dance" kata. A style that was created by Akio's great grandfather and passed down from father to son only. When Akio's son was killed by a Ronin who, years earlier, Akio was instrumental in the downfall of his family, He taught Miyuki the style so it would never be lost. Having loved Akio Miyuki practices relentlessly and has never taught this Kata to anyone else. During her time there she also assisted Akio as an apprentice sword-maker, although her skills were small, and while doing this she learned how to "Temper" he ice creations. By this I mean she began to think of the ice like Folded steel or the rings in a tree and was able to create Much Harder ice by using this method as well as making it weaker and fragile as well. Through her Travels Miyuki has learned that she has a Flair for Languages. She is fluent in most of the major dialects of the world. 400px Being raised and living in Feudal Japan, Miyuki still believes in Bushido and Buddhism. She believes her Ancestors watch over and judge her. Miyuki is a No Nonsense fighter. She plays to win, Not hurt but if it happens... Oh Well. She was raised on the Art Of War. She's methodical and fights in a straight line till the finish. She is an expert at single combat but the elements of fighting with and as a team are something she has yet to learn. She seems to come off as rude but she was raised in Feudal Japan and believes in the Caste system. She shows deference to her superiors and Never loses her temper, this would show disrespect to her Heritage and Ancestors. Miyuki is very uncomfortable with modern technologies. She can and will use a cellphone but most technologies she avoids at all costs. She has had severe problems over the last 100 or so years dealing with the "Industrial Revolution". If you think about it the world hadn't changed much until the last 100 years and the changes in that time have been Major to say the least. 400px A sword was created for Miyuki by the famed "Akio of Sendai". The greatest Sword-maker and Swordsman of his time. Later on this sword was blessed by Miyuki's mother, Yuki-Onna, and her sister, Kami-Kaze, the goddess of Wind and Storms. With their blessing Miyuki can now harness the wind to do her bidding allowing her to send ice and snow at her foes from a distance as well as create storm to blizzard-like conditions in a small area. About three hundred yards around her. The weapon can't just be used by anyone however. It must be Iced and powered via Miyuki's hand to function in anyway other than a normal katana. 400px 150px 200px 200px 300px 275px250px 240px 500px 500px 288px 300px 550px